Derek Harper
Derek Jonathan Harper (ne Asbury) is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. He was played (SORAS'ED to age 12) by child actor Mason Vale Cotton, best known for his roles on Desperate Housewives and Mad Men, but was recast (age 15) with his older brother, Maxwell Cotton, best known for his role on Brothers and Sisters. When he became an adult, he was recast with actor/television personality, Wyatt Nash, best known for his turn on Survivor, Redemption Island. Dylan's shy twin son Derek is the adopted twin son of Dylan Harper and his spouse Adam Harper. He was adopted at the same time as his sister, Ashley. His birth mother was exceedingly abusive of the twins, and they had been left in Boston Common, after she had beaten them badly. Had it not been stopped by their grandparents, both twins would have been badly injured or dead. The grandparents (their late father's parents) knew the children would be safer if they were placed for adoption. The Asburys were old friends of the Harper family, and they knew about Dylan and Adam and their desire to adopt. The grandparents had figured that Dylan and Adam would give them a warm and loving home. The grandparents still maintain ties with the twins, which was a stipulation that Dylan insisted upon, so they would not be cut off from their birth grandparents. Also, when he adopted them, he insisted that they not be separated. Derek is very sweet natured, but he is also very shy and quiet. He is also exceedingly polite and very concerned with protocol about things. Having grown up in his grandparents house, and despite being abused by his mother, which caused him to be introverted, he still maintained his politeness and formality in things. He also believes in seeing things simplistically. He is a very learned student in the formality of etiquette and traditions. This has gained him the respect and support of Evelyn Bennett, herself very much a staunch traditionalist. The grandmotherly bond he gains from her is evidence in this. He prefers to play with baby dolls and has a good collection of them. He is best friends with his cousins, the Forson Quads. He plays tea party with Sam, Courtney Sue and Ellie, and plays soccer with Jolie. His buddy is the oldest of the quads, Sammy Forson, the two boys often play together, usually with their favorite dolls. Like Sammy, Derek could well play with dolls for a long time to come, but due to his being a Harper, and their popularity being what it is, nobody would dare to question it. Sometimes, Courtney Sue Forson and Sam help him with his homework, as he has learning disabilities, due to his being abused, but he is trying. His cousin, Cathy Watkins, is nurturing of him and takes care of him too, much as her mother, Sheila, nurtured his dad, Dylan. They have a close bond which is similar to the one Dylan and Sheila have. He shares some fun also with his cousin, A.J. Wilson. He is close with Ashley, as twins are. Although she can be scary due to her bombastic nature and can clearly take care of herself, Derek adores his sister, and is very protective of her. As the two grow up, Derek is still a bit shy around those whom he is not comfortable with, but when he is around the people he is closest to, he does fine and is the best friend anyone could ever hope for. He and Sammy gain a new friend in newcomer to town, Aidan Atherton. The three are like the Three Musketeers. He also shares a bond group with Sammy and Courtney Sue, similar to his dad, his aunt Sheila, and his uncle, Roger Lambert have. Derek is a rabid history buff and he also enjoys listening to Harper family history from his aunt Rose Harper, A.J.'s mother. After the deaths of his paternal grandparents, he and Ashley are the sole heirs to their family's estate, making them a very wealthy set of twins. Derek also shows, despite his shy and reticent nature, that he has a full grasp of the legal profession. When he goes to college, he wants to study law, after being inspired by his father and his aunt. The family encourages him in his endeavors, much like they do with Ashley, and he studies legal books with enthusiasm. Derek, Aidan and Sammy begin their college courses (at Harvard, of course) and they become the three legal stars of their Contract Law class, taught by the imperious and intimidating Professor Andover. However, Andover realizes how talented and serious about the law they are. They also gain a fourth friend in Ian Norwood, whose father, Bradley Schroeder, is a close friend of the family. Some time ago, Derek came out as gay, and he is considered to be a very desirable young man. While he hasn't had many suitors, due to his shy and quiet nature, he is the target of many a male crush. Category:Characters Category:Harper family children Category:Fictional twins Category:Harper family